


Illusion

by irry_urrr



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drama, Hallucinations, Hannibal Loves Will, M/M, Memories, Post-Canon, Post-Fall (Hannibal)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 17:16:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irry_urrr/pseuds/irry_urrr
Summary: Уходя дорогой воспоминаний, не забывай возвращаться обратно.





	Illusion

Слабые голоса доносятся до него нечёткими отзвуками, эхом, невнятным бормотанием. В голове ничего, кроме гулкого гудения, кроме глухих ударов молота — это отдается в висках стук его сердца. Тело болит, будто налитое свинцом, мышцы сводит судорогой, к горлу подступает тошнота. Мучительная жажда. Отвратительный голод. И ему кажется, будто он весь рассыпается на части.

Ганнибал резко вдохнул и открыл глаза. Вдох вышел неглубоким, словно лёгкие атрофировались, и он почти сразу закашлялся, болезненно жмурясь и кривясь.

Воспоминания возвращались медленно, неохотно, всплывали на поверхность, как мертвые рыбы в реке, белея раздутыми животами. На мгновение ему стало дурно, стоило только осознать ассоциацию. Река напомнила о чем-то важном, о чем-то, что Ганнибал никак не мог вспомнить. Чувство тревоги нарастало куда быстрее, чем возвращались воспоминания. Он закрыл глаза и увидел кровь — она была повсюду, заливала землю под ногами и лежащее на ней тело — руки раскинуты, за спиной алые крылья, в глазах гаснет, умирая, последний свет. Боль прорезала сознание, и он усилием воли не позволил себе упасть и скорчиться на залитой кровью земле, словно тогда это бы означало, что он сдался и разделил участь того, кого они убили… Они?

Ганнибал обернулся и увидел, как Уилл Грэм протягивает к нему ладонь. Услышал, как тяжелое дыхание с хрипом вырывается из его груди, почувствовал на себе взгляд — страшный, дикий, отчаянный.

— Она и правда выглядит черной в свете луны, — сказал Уилл, вцепившись в его руку. Ганнибал смотрел на него и не мог оторваться.

Наваждение схлынуло, забирая с собой образы, и он застонал сдавленно и нервно, не желая их отпустить, не в силах расстаться с ними. Сквозь алое марево перед глазами медленно проступал белый потолок комнаты, и голоса становились громче — будто говорившие стояли за дверью. Ему показалось, что он слышит в их бормотании собственное имя.

Где он? Сколько времени прошло? Как он сумел выжить после падения? Что случилось с Уиллом?

Вопросы повисли в воздухе — невысказанные, тревожащие. Голоса за дверью надоедливо гудели, ветер свистел где-то за окнами, в комнате стало душно и нечем дышать. Его мучила жажда. Голод ещё можно было терпеть, но жажда стала практически невыносимой.

— Уилл Грэм… — отчётливо послышалось из-за двери, и Ганнибал вздрогнул. Сжал руками простынь, напряг слух. Больше ему не удалось ничего услышать, но и имени оказалось достаточно.

Он вспоминал.

Он уходил все дальше по дороге собственной памяти. Следы петляли и разветвлялись, но он умел безошибочно находить верный. Нужно всего лишь не оборачиваться назад, и тогда обязательно сумеешь вернуться обратно. Стоит лишь обернуться — и застрянешь между собой нынешним и собой прошлым, предыдущей версией себя. Ганнибал знал об этом, и почему-то его всегда это пугало.

Он стоял на обрыве. Одежда промокла от крови, ткань неприятно липла к телу, было тяжело дышать. Боль заполнила его настолько, что он почти не чувствовал ее. Зато чувствовал эйфорию — умопомрачительное, яркое ликование, безудержную радость, чистейший восторг. Он чувствовал их потому, что смотрел на распластавшееся у ног тело — тело Великого Красного Дракона, поверженного, побежденного. И на окровавленного Уилла перед ним.

— Она и правда выглядит черной в свете луны…

Ганнибал наблюдал, как Уилл рассматривает свою руку, покрытую искрящейся черной кровью, как поднимает ее вверх, к луне, не отводя взгляда. Этой руки хотелось коснуться, сжать в пальцах, скрепить прикосновение кровью. И Уилл, будто бы услышав его мысли, протянул ладонь.

— Видишь? — прошептал Ганнибал, когда лицо Уилла оказалось так близко, что он мог разглядеть каждую тоненькую морщинку у него на лбу, каждую ресницу. — Это все, чего я хотел для нас обоих…

Воспоминания оборвались коротким всплеском, холодом воды, солью океана. Он тонул, тонул, тонул, чувствуя, как тело Уилла тянет его на дно, лишая кислорода, все глубже и глубже, все дальше от света. Ганнибал тонул — и не смел разжать пальцы, отпустить, позволить себе шанс на…

На то, чтобы выбраться одному.

Кровь расходилась от них неспешно, неторопливо, свиваясь в прозрачные завитки, будто красная акварель в воде.

Он чувствовал, как умирает: как каждая клетка тела лишается кислорода, как пузырьками вырывается из груди последнее дыхание, как океан заполняет его лёгкие. Свинцовая тяжесть тянула его вниз — мокрая одежда и тело Уилла, которое он никак не мог отпустить. Тело Уилла, который пришел к нему. Уилла, который остался с ним. Уилла, который понял его, увидел его… Принял. Неужели слишком поздно?

Ганнибал судорожно вдохнул, и воспоминания резко оборвались снова.

Теперь он лежал на спине, и боль вернулась, принеся с собой озноб и холод. Он попытался повернуться на бок и застонал от боли сквозь стиснутые зубы — в глазах плыло, мелькали черные пятна, расцвеченные яркими искрами, лёгкие горели огнем. Только теперь он осознал, что дышит глубоко, жадно, не в силах надышаться.

Он с трудом поднялся на ноги. Осмотрелся, ища Уилла, и заметил его сидящим у стены неподалеку. На миг ему показалось, что Уилл не дышит, и он, забыв о собственной ране, кинулся к нему.

— Уилл, — позвал он хриплым шепотом, хватая его за руки, пытаясь нащупать пульс — хотя бы слабый, едва заметный…

Пропитанная кровью одежда прилипла к телу, облегая, как вторая кожа, и он, отвлекшись на минуту, с раздражением стащил с себя свитер, стянул брюки и вдруг понял, что ткань липкая и мокрая только от крови — Дракона и его собственной.

Океан привиделся ему.

— Уилл, — прошептал Ганнибал снова, коснувшись его лица, осматривая рану на щеке. Прижался к его груди, слушая дыхание и рваный, сбоящий ритм сердца, подхватил под затылок его голову, коснулся губами лба. Где-то далеко-далеко, словно сквозь толщу воды, прозвучал знакомый голос — голос, который он хотел услышать большего всего в мире.

— Это по-прежнему прекрасно, Ганнибал.

Он резко дёрнулся, поднимая глаза. Уилл не смотрел на него — он смотрел в большое открытое окно, высоко в небо, сквозь ветки деревьев, сквозь серебряный диск луны, дальше, куда-то сквозь мерцающие звёзды. Ганнибал тронул его лицо, прикоснувшись к здоровой щеке, и осторожно повернул к себе.

— Падение. Ты помнишь его?

— Да, — прошептал Уилл, переводя на него взгляд, и Ганнибал увидел, как отражение звёзд застыло в нем.

— Какие слова ты сказал последними?

— Что это прекрасно.

Ганнибал сдавленно выдохнул и притянул его ближе к себе.

Он не понимал, как это возможно. Как он мог запомнить все так, как запомнил Уилл. Как он мог чувствовать что-то, кроме усталости и боли. Но он чувствовал. Странное, необъяснимое чувство возбуждения охватило его — и, прижимаясь к телу Уилла, он ощущал то же самое в ответ. Он не мог объяснить того, что с ними происходило, потому что этого физически не могло быть. Но ни в одном из своих ощущений он не заметил фальши.

Он прикасался руками и чувствовал исходящий от Уилла пряный, терпкий аромат — запах крови вперемешку с возбуждением. Он вдыхал этот запах и чувствовал вкус — остро-соленый, слегка горчащий, кисловато-сладкий, заставляющий рот наполниться слюной. Он смаковал этот вкус, целуя Уилла в соленые от крови губы, проводя языком по окровавленной коже, обхватив своими губами его возбуждённую плоть, лаская руками и ртом — осторожно, бережно, неспешно, боясь случайно причинить новую боль. И когда Уилл, выгнувшись, кончал ему в горло, вместе с терпким вкусом его спермы он чувствовал и собственную эйфорию — ликование, такое же, как то, что постигло его на обрыве, больше похожее на катарсис, чем на оргазм. Синестезия эмоций — он всегда называл это так. Ощущения были настолько сильны, что разливались по телу, заставляя переживать десятки настроений одновременно — от восторга до ностальгии, от безмерного счастья до глубокой тоски. И он переживал их, глядя в глаза Уилла снизу вверх, в его синие, пронзительно-синие глаза с ярко-рыжими всполохами на радужке.

Где-то там, на другой стороне, за стенами его воспоминаний нынешняя версия Ганнибала Лектера скептически хмурила брови и недоверчиво щурила глаза. Но он даже не обратил на это внимания. Сейчас, здесь, в этот момент ему было все равно, что думает по этому поводу он сам, принимает ли как данное и достоверное; в первый раз абсолютно все равно, ибо то, что он чувствовал, казалось куда важнее того, о чем он мог подумать.

Настойчивый, неприятный голос, безостановочно твердящий его имя, заставил вернуться назад. Ганнибал открыл глаза, снова ощущая и боль, и голод, и жажду. Прям перед ним, держа в руке стакан с водой, стояла Алана. Стояла и пристально смотрела на него.

— Ну, здравствуй.

Он ничего не ответил, только протянул за стаканом руку. Алана сделала вид, что не заметила его движения, осторожно присела на край постели и напоила его сама, держа стакан под наклоном, немного большим, чем нужно. Холодная вода неприятно лизнула подбородок и шею, скользнув под воротник свободной домашней рубашки. Ганнибал не стал говорить об этом.

— Где я? — прохрипел он, вытирая губы тыльной стороной ладони.

— В нашей новой тайной резиденции, — Алана поставила пустой стакан на тумбу возле кровати и скрестила руки на груди. — Моей и Марго. Где именно, я говорить не буду, потому как хочу, чтобы она и впредь оставалась тайной.

— А где…

— Уилл тоже здесь, — опередила его Алана. — Вы оба здесь уже четверо суток. Мы подумали, что безопаснее будет пока держать вас на расстоянии друг от друга. Безопаснее для нас, разумеется.

— С ним все хорошо? Что с ранами?

Алана фыркнула, отвернувшись, но все же ответила:

— Пришлось повозиться. Не думаю, что после всего он будет таким, как прежде. Но тебе, кажется, всегда нравились шрамы на его теле.

Ганнибал недовольно скривился. Слышать это было неприятно. Вероятно, потому, что это было отчасти правдой.

Он вдруг вспомнил, что происходило в доме на обрыве, и ему стало не по себе. Если Алана знает… если она что-то видела…

— Это ты нас нашла? — наконец хрипло выдохнул Ганнибал.

— Не я — мои люди, — кивнула Алана. — Я больше не доверяю ФБР. Решила, что будет надёжнее проследить за вами. Мои люди вмешались сразу, как только вы расправились с Драконом.

— Сразу?

— Сразу. Транквилизаторы в шею — тебе и Уиллу. Безотказное средство.

Ганнибал тяжело откинулся на спинку кровати и закрыл лицо руками. Они бы не успели… Не смогли… Все это значит только одно — ничего не было. Все, что он видел в памяти так живо и ярко, на самом деле происходило только в его голове.

— Я помню другое, — тихо прошептал Ганнибал.

— Так бывает. Человеческое сознание — механизм, способный генерировать нужные воспоминания и эмоции в ситуациях большого напряжения и стресса. Тебе ли не знать.

— Тогда откуда мне знать, что все происходящее со мной сейчас — не очередная галлюцинация?

— С удовольствием отрежу тебе что-нибудь, чтобы ты ощутил всю реальность происходящего.

Он посмотрел Алане в лицо и увидел в нем тревогу, скрытую за маской ледяного спокойствия и неприязни. Алана боится. Марго боится тоже. Он пообещал сдержать свое слово, и одно это заставило их уехать — а теперь они держат его у себя в руках и не могут решить, что делать. По крайней мере, все выглядело именно так.

— Спасибо, но сейчас я предпочту иллюзии потерям конечностей.

— Разумный выбор.

Алана прикусила губу — алую, в цвет рубашки под серым клетчатым пиджаком. Ганнибал машинально отметил, что оттенки не сочетаются — это бросалось в глаза, и он предпочел отвести взгляд.

— Я хочу предложить тебе сделку, — помолчав, сказала она. — Я помогу вам бежать. Вы улетите вертолетом в Канаду, где вас будут ждать новые документы и имена, а оттуда — самолётом куда захотите. Но в Америку вы больше не вернётесь

— Что взамен?

— Ты оставишь меня в покое. Меня и мою семью. Я хочу вернуть тебе долг, чтобы жить, не оглядываясь и не скрываясь, — она улыбнулась — натянуто и неестественно. — По рукам?

Ганнибал смотрел на нее, и ему казалось, что он глядит в глаза незнакомому человеку. Алану, знакомую ему прежде, он больше в ней не видел. Новая версия Аланы Блум вышла слишком непохожей на предыдущую — будто бы между ними произошел скачок через несколько промежуточных. И то, что из этого получилось, Ганнибалу не нравилось.

— Почему ты решила оставить нас в живых? — спросил он после паузы.

— ФБР опять все испортило бы. А я не убийца. В конце концов.

Она отвернулась. Встала, оправив пиджак и брюки, подошла к двери. Ганнибал следил за ней молча, не говоря ни слова, и она не выдержала молчания первой.

— Вы вылетаете завтра ночью, — сказала она, не поворачивая головы. — Навсегда из этой страны и из нашей жизни.

— И любезная Марго даже не удостоит меня визитом?

— Любезная Марго предлагала тебя убить, — Алана усмехнулась. — До встречи Ганнибал. Ужин принесут чуть позже.

Она вышла, и хлопок закрывшейся двери прозвучал в тишине громко, как выстрел.

***

Он слегка хромал, когда на следующий день — точнее, ночь — его привели на крышу. Вертолет уже ждал, и Ганнибал не смог сдержать усмешки — почему-то все это казалось ему каким-то гротескным, сюрреалистичным, не имеющим ничего общего с реальностью из-за своей абсурдности. Вертолет, Алана, даже крыша, на которой он стоял. Куда проще поверить в то, что произошло в его памяти, в то, что казалось правильным, настоящим. Более подходящим по смыслу. По замыслу.

Какой-то частью своего сознания он все же цеплялся за надежду, что это очередная галлюцинация. Что все растворится снова, стоит ему приложить небольшое усилие. Но эта реальность и правда была пугающе реальной, чересчур последовательной, даже логичной — при всей своей странности. И ему пришлось поверить в неё.

Ганнибал бы поверил в любом случае — но когда он увидел выходящего на крышу Уилла, осознание пришло сразу.

Уилл жив. И он реален. Не мираж и не образ в памяти.

Почему-то волосы его были коротко острижены, а щетина, напротив, длиннее и гуще, чем обычно — он явно не брал в руки бритву как минимум несколько дней. Повязка на щеке, мягкая рубашка в темно-синюю клетку, джинсы. Все почти так же, как раньше, почти то же самое, кроме…

Ганнибал посмотрел ему в глаза и понял — он знает. Он видел. Он тоже помнит то, чего на самом деле никогда не происходило.

— Доктор Лектер, — Уилл без улыбки протянул ему руку. Ганнибал сжал его пальцы — холодные, как лёд — так осторожно, будто они были сделаны из фарфора. — Звёзды над нашими головами снова одинаковые, не так ли?

Ганнибал поднял голову к небу. Редкие серебряные точки уже украсили его мелкой россыпью, и среди них он увидел самую большую и самую яркую, ту, на которую смотрел и Уилл, — путеводную Полярную Звезду.

— Как драматично, — произнес женский голос, и Ганнибал, обернувшись, увидел стоящую в тени Алану. Тонкая сигарета в её руке казалась неестественной, ненужной, словно ее не должно было быть там вовсе. Ощущение нереальности снова вернулось, но он отогнал его прочь, заставляя себя сосредоточиться на том, что видит. Сизоватый дым, поднимаясь, вихрился причудливыми узорами. Алана качнула головой и отчего-то улыбнулась.

— Уходите же, — произнесла она. — Удачи. И не возвращайтесь больше.

— Спасибо, — прошептал Уилл, кивнув ей в ответ. — Пойдем, Ганнибал. Нас ждут.

Он сделал шаг в сторону вертолета, но Ганнибал схватил его за руку, притянув к себе. Он чувствовал, что должен сказать сейчас — иначе потом момент будет упущен, и они никогда не вернутся к этому месту, к этой версии себя, пойдут дальше, сделав вид, что пропустили целый этап. Ему не хотелось, чтобы все так случилось.

Он обернулся к Алане, но ее на крыше уже не было. Не хотела видеть их больше, чем того требовало прощание, или не хотела вовсе — Ганнибал знал, что по отношению к ней оба предположения будут верны.

— Уилл, — прошептал он, сжимая его руку сильнее. Уилл посмотрел на него своими синими, пронзительно-синими глазами, и Ганнибалу вдруг почудилось, что он слышит рев океана вдали.

— Уилл, — повторил он. — Ты… Что ты запомнил на обрыве?

Уилл не сводил с него взгляда — изучающего, пронизывающего. Ганнибал почти видел, как перед его глазами качается маятник, отрезая его от мира, и Уилл погружается в другой — параллельный, потусторонний, жуткий. В мир, где всегда ждут только тьма и безумие.

— Мы можем считать, будто то, что мы помним, произошло в нашем общем дворце памяти, — наконец произнес Уилл. — И тогда это будет правдой. Ведь так?

Ганнибал кивнул. Он не успел заметить, как в его дворце стало слишком много комнат, где Уилл оставил что-то в память о себе, так много, что легко сбиться со счета; а теперь эти комнаты содержали воспоминания не только его собственные. Он позволил Уиллу поселиться в своём дворце — так, словно там всегда было его место.

Уилл отвернулся, высвобождая руку, но Ганнибал только сильнее сжал её.

— Уилл… — неожиданно позвал он странным, изменившимся голосом. — Уилл, пожалуйста…

Не говоря ни слова, не спрашивая ничего, Уилл — такой похожий и непохожий на себя сейчас, холодный, отстраненный, погруженный в жутковатое спокойствие — вдруг повернулся и поцеловал его в губы.

— Это все ещё прекрасно, — сказал он, слегка улыбнувшись, и Ганнибал увидел, как в его глазах отражается лунное серебро и кроваво-черные крылья Дракона, расцветающие за спиной.

**Author's Note:**

> Мне это приснилось, простите.
> 
> Написано на фандомную битву для команды WTF Hannigram & Madancy 2018.


End file.
